Un éclat doré
by Tanma
Summary: One Shot. Journée dans la vie d'une étudiante de Poudlard amoureuse depuis longtemps de son ami. Finira-t-elle par être avec celui qui garde son coeur? RLOC!


**Disclaimer: **Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient (même pas Remus… Roh), sauf Tanma et la professeur Isilra! Myelle Beehive appartient à une de mes amies! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le Parc, le lac non loin… Une jeune homme sur le dos, le regard vide, plusieurs plaies graves sur le torse… Une adolescente courant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. 

_- Remus... Remus…! REMUS!_

« REMUS! »

Tanma venait de se réveiller en sursaut après un autre affreux cauchemar. Elle jeta un coup d'œil entre les rideaux de velours rouge qui entourait son lit avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Personne n'avait entendu son cri. Passant une main sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient, l'adolescente aux cheveux roux se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en attrapant quelques vêtements. Dans la pièce d'eau, elle se nettoya le visage avec de l'eau, enfila son uniforme de Gryffondor, puis se coiffa avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune.

La jeune femme de 17 ans était assise sur un des fauteuils depuis quelques instants lorsque Remus Lupin arriva dans la pièce, sortant du dortoir des garçons. Le cœur de Tanma fit un bond, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce que le jeune homme. Depuis sa 3eme année d'études à Poudlard, Tanma Evans était amoureuse de son ami, sans toute fois lui avouer. Remus arriva près de l'adolescente qui souriait et la salua.

« Bonjour Tanma. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être lève-tôt ce matin… »

« Bonjour Remus! En effet… Je me suis réveillée d'un coup sec aujourd'hui. »

Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur discussion en attendant leurs amis, puis ils descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Après le repas, la bande des Maraudeurs élargie (Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily et Tanma) se rendit en cours d'Enchantements. Ils bavardèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur.

« Bien, bien! Aujourd'hui, nous ferons des travaux pratiques! expliqua la professeur Isilra, mettez-vous donc en équipes de deux personnes je vous prit! »

James et Lily se mirent tout de suite ensemble, alors que Peter supplia Sirius de le prendre comme partenaire de travail. Le 'playboy' du groupe accepta, un peu à contrecœur, alors que le jeune homme aux yeux dorés alla voir Tanma, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu veux bien travailler avec moi? »

Le cœur battant à la chamade et un grand sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus hocha la tête. Le cours se déroula sans trop d'anicroches, malgré le fait que l'adolescente tombait bien souvent dans la lune, fixant le visage de son co-équipier, la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle le trouvait absolument parfait. Gentil, serviable, intelligent, drôle, un peu mystérieux, inquiet pour sa mère qu'il visitait à chaque mois, et ses yeux! Dorés, c'était incroyable… Le garçon, devenu préfet, puis préfet en chef avait gagné son cœur depuis bien longtemps, mais une question hantait toujours l'esprit de l'amoureuse : ces sentiments seraient-ils partagés un jour? Ou vivrait-elle éternellement un amour à sens unique?

Ces questions trottaient dans son esprit depuis la fin du cours. Et elles continuèrent en Potions, puis sur l'heure du dîner, puis en Histoire de la Magie et finalement en Divination, où la professeur Beehive l'avait laissé perplexe.

Flashback

_« Bien! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudiez l'art de la lecture des lignes de la main! Approchez, approchez, j'ai besoin d'un ou d'une volontaire! »  
_

_Tanma était installée au fond d'un local avec les autres, à moitié-endormie, lorsque 'Cap'tain Beehive', comme elle voulait se faire appeler, lui demanda de venir à l'avant, tout en lançant qu'un lit était plus confortable pour se reposer. Étouffant un soupir, l'adolescente descendit les estrades et alla à la rencontre de la professeur, qui était assise, comme à son habitude, sur son bureau. Myelle Beehive attrapa sa main et fit glisser ses doigts sur la paume de la jeune femme, tout en passant ses commentaires à la classe attentive._

_- Je vois… Je vois que vous êtes une jeune femme indécise et confuse, miss Evans, contrairement à votre cousine…_

_L'adolescente leva les yeux au plafond, détestant se faire comparer à sa cousine, meilleure amie et préfète en chef qu'était Lily Evans. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis installés au fond, puis reporta son attention sur la professeur de Divination excentrique._

_- Vous travaillerez dans le domaine de la santé, voulant trouver un remède au problème de l'homme qui garde déjà votre cœur prisonnier._

_La réaction de Tanma ne se fit pas vraiment attendre. Les yeux ronds, elle fixait la professeur, tentant de comprendre le sens de ses dernières paroles. 'Remède', 'Problème', 'Cœur prisonnier'!_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est réciproque, j'en suis certaine, jeune demoiselle…»_

_La jeune femme remonta ensuite l'estrade à la demande du professeur, le rouge aux joues et ne remarquant pas qu'un certain jeune homme aux yeux dorés la fixait…_

Fin du Flashback

Tanma en voulait à la professeur Beehive, qui ne s'était visiblement pas gênée pour dévoiler un peu sa vie privée. Mais si elle avait raison? Serait-ce possible? L'adolescente mangea distraitement son poulet, puis monta à la salle commune sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

Une fois dans la salle, elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils près d'une des fenêtres, laissant son regard dériver sur le paysage anglais qui entourait Poudlard. Ses pensées étaient à nouveau dirigées vers Remus, ce qui l'empêcha de réaliser que quelqu'un s'était installé à ses côtés.

« Hum hum… »

Tirée de sa rêverie en sursaut, l'adolescente tourna rapidement la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis bien longtemps. Remus Lupin la regardait droit dans les yeux, ce qui la fit rougir, mais elle prit encore plus de couleurs lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait à tout moment effleurer les lèvres de l'homme.

« Remus? Je… »

« Chut… »

Le jeune homme glissa sa main droite dans celle de la jeune femme et, fermant les yeux, déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Tanma, l'embrassant pour la première fois. Voyant qu'il ne rencontrait pas de résistance, il se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux pousser sensuellement sur sa bouche. Les deux amoureux se laissèrent aller à un baiser passionné et amoureux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux, jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux châtains tente de reprendre son souffle.

« Alors, qui est ce jeune homme chanceux dont Beehive parlait? Aura t-il droit au même traitement que moi? »

« Devine… répondit Tanma en reprenant le baiser. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants, puis l'amoureuse regarda le jeune homme avec une expression inquiète.

« De quel problème parlait-elle? »

Il eut le regard vide quelques secondes, puis se risqua à répondre en voyant que personne n'était aux alentours.

« Je suis un… Loup-garou. »

L'homme était prêt à se faire rejeté, les yeux embrouillés, mais la réaction de l'adolescente le surprit, car elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues, car s'était la première fois qu'il dévoilait son terrible secret à une fille. Et elle ne le rejetait pas, au contraire… Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se murmurant des mots doux, puis…

« LUNARD ET TANMA ASSIS DANS UN ARBRE! S'E-M-B-R-A-… »

« La ferme Patmol, lança le préfet en chef d'un ton calme et en souriant à sa petite amie. »

C'était le début d'une magnifique histoire pour le loup-garou et la jeune femme…

* * *

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! Merciiiii!

(Je tiens à dire que j'ai eu du fil à retordre avec les tirets! Si ça ne s'affiche pas correctement, je suis désolée/gêne)


End file.
